


Их карта

by GrafEnone



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Tarot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Карта, впрочем, прекрасно этим двоим подходила.





	Их карта

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. WTF Hibari & Mukuro 2018  
> 2\. Таро "Справедливость/Правосудие"

Савада Иемицу мял в руке сигарету, нахмуренно глядя на алеющий горизонт. За его спиной чуть скрипнула дверь и раздался звук поворачиваемого в замочной скважине ключа, но он не обернулся, даже когда услышал негромкий суховатый голос подошедшего Талбота.

— Внешний советник Вонголы, — он покачал головой. — Что же тебе потребовалось здесь?

— Не мне, — ответил Савада, складывая смятую сигарету в карман пиджака. Часть табака просыпалась на землю. — Вонголе.

— Сейчас Вонгола не нуждается во мне, — улыбнулся Талбот. — Тебе нечего у меня делать.

Савада поджал губы и развернулся всем телом. Лицо Талбота выражало только старческую безмятежность, которая в последнее время стала вдруг появляться и на лице Девятого.

— Это касается наследника. Личная просьба Девятого.

Казалось, эта фраза смогла потревожить старика, и Талбот склонил голову набок.

— Насколько я знаю, у Вонголы есть наследник. И даже не один. Пусть и не все они пребывают в полном здравии. 

Савада резко втянул носом остывающий воздух.

— Это... другое. Девятый сомневается. Кольца сомневаются...

— Не смеши меня, мальчик, — почти ласково прервал его Талбот. — Эти кольца не знают сомнения. И раз ты заявился сюда, значит, они уже приняли решение — и дело осталось за Девятым. И за его Внешним советником.

Он усмехнулся и развернулся, шагая обратно. Достал из складок тёмных одежд ключ и вставил в скважину. В тишине раздалось три громких щелчка, и дверь открылась. Скрипнули петли.

— Проходи. Чего ждёшь?

— Я не думал, что... — растерянно пробормотал Савада.

— Что я пущу тебя? — хохотнул Талбот, кладя ключи на прилавок. Савада сконфуженно кивнул, и Талбот рассмеялся. Смех у него был неприятный, старческий, скрипучий как несмазанные петли. 

Талбот прошёл до противоположной стены и сел в кресло у круглого столика — с узорными ножками из красного дерева и мраморной вставкой в столешнице. Савада прошёл вслед и сел напротив.

Как будто из воздуха Талбот достал колоду карт и, медленно их перетасовывая, спросил:

— Наследник. Что же не даёт тебе смириться, Советник? 

— Речь не обо мне, — напомнил Савада. — Девятый просил...

Талбот, впрочем, не слушал:

— Или ты смирился, но тебя гложет что-то другое? Ты как никто должен понимать, что воля колец неоспорима.

— Я знаю, — глухо бросил Савада. — Наследник — мой сын.

— И что ты намерен сделать?

— Я не собираюсь препятствовать Вонголе, — твёрдо ответил Савада, и Талбот серьёзно кивнул. — Но я смогу позаботиться о том, чтобы он был готов.

— Вытяни карту, — Талбот разложил на всю длину стола карты. Только сейчас Савада заметил, что это были не обычные карты, — Таро.

Он инстинктивно потянулся, но замер.

— Карту.

Савада вытянул карту и бросил её в центр столешницы рубашкой вниз. 

— Как интересно, — Талбот взял карту в руки, осмотрел её со всех сторон, повертел между узловатыми пальцами. — Я могу назвать тебе два имени, Советник. 

— Имени? — Савада нахмурился.

— Да. Хранители. Нужные Вонголе люди соберутся вокруг Наследника естественным путём, и он выберет их своими Хранителями — как и всегда, как и должно. Но этих людей ты должен сделать Хранителями сам, во что бы то ни стало.

У Савады затвердели плечи, он медленно выдохнул и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Кея Хибари и, — Талбот усмехнулся непонятно чему, — Мукуро Рокудо.

Савада закашлялся.

— И где я должен их найти?

— Не знаю, — беззаботно ответил Талбот. — В конце концов, у тебя есть ещё несколько лет.

Савада резко поднялся на ноги.

— Я признателен. За помощь.

Талбот легко кинул карту в центр стола.

— Я был удивлён.

— Эта карта...

— «Справедливость». Какой интересный выбор...

— Почему? — с любопытством спросил Савада, но Талбот только коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ищи этих людей, Советник. Один из них обеспечит наследнику становление на путть справедливости, другой — удержит его там. Ступай теперь. Время позднее.

Савада кивнул. Бросил напоследок ещё одно «спасибо» и ушёл, оставив Талбота в полумраке антикварной лавки.

***

Савада Цунаеши с ужасом смотрел, как пленников утаскивают за собой стражи Виндиче. Это было отвратительное потрясение, которое будет тревожить его по ночам в кошмарах и долгих бессонницах, которое не даст ему покоя и навсегда переменит всю его сущность, переломает и прогнёт так, как угодно кольцу Вонголы. Так полагал Реборн, во всяком случае.

Саваду действительно тревожили плохие сны, но, казалось, что это событие не стало для него настолько волнующим, как стоило опасаться — или надеяться. Он стал молчаливее на некоторое время, в его лице поселилась задумчивость, но потом спала. Череда будней закрутила его и отвлекла с той лёгкостью, которую и следует предполагать, имея в виду пятнадцатилетнего школьника. 

Впрочем, теперь он стал отвлекаться не просто так, а по одной определённой причине.

Реборн ничего не говорил и ничего не делал: хандра наследника не давала повода для беспокойства.

Однажды наследник спросил:

— Разве это справедливо? — спросил словно бы в пустоту, но вздрогнул от звука своего голоса, замялся. — То есть, я знаю, что они преступники, знаю, но... Но они ведь не плохие люди!

Реборн позволил себе неочевидную ухмылку.

— Почему ты так думаешь? Ты не знаешь, кто такой Рокудо Мукуро, ты знаком с ним не больше получаса — и всё это время он пытался тебя победить. Навредить твоей Семье.

Савада, однако, на его слова никак не отреагировал, не прислушался и не проникся, — отвернулся в окно и произнёс задумчиво:

— Думаешь?

Реборн не просто думал, он знал это до предела точно, и сомнение подопечного почти рассердило — и рассердило бы, вздумай Реборн растрачивать силы на такую мелочь.

Наследник продолжил тем временем:

— Я вот не знаю. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, Реборн, и, наверно, ты прав, но... Но я всё равно считаю по-другому. Считаю, что это неправильно. 

Реборн покачал головой.

— Забудь. Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

Савада кивнул:

— Да. И это... это тоже несправедливо.

***

— Хранитель наследника. Каких неожиданных гостей вынужден встречать этот дом, — Талбот улыбнулся, и Рокудо Мукуро ответил ему такой же улыбкой, доброжелательной настолько, насколько не может быть доброжелательной по-настоящему искренняя улыбка.

— К сожалению, я здесь не по желанию Вонголы.

— Неужели? Зачем же ты здесь?

— Профессор Верде попросил передать тебе кое-что. Он надеется на твою помощь, но просит относиться к его подарку очень бережно, — Рокудо достал из внутреннего кармана маленькую коробочку. Талбот взял коробочку из его рук и осмотрел её, медленно поворачивая в пальцах.

— Как интересно, — сказал он. Рокудо удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Полагаю, в разъяснениях нет нужды. Верде сказал, что это одна из разработок, которая непременно требует твоего внимания. Но, раз он не посчитал нужным связываться с тобой напрямую, значит, это без надобности.

— Разумеется. 

— Тогда я откланяюсь, — Рокудо повернулся к выходу, когда его взгляд наткнулся на лежащие на столе карты. — Таро? — спросил он с весёлым любопытством.

— Да, — ответил Талбот, не глядя, и отошёл к старому серванту. — Сложи их, пожалуйста.

Сам он тем временем поставил коробочку Верде на полку серванта. Рокудо без слов сложил карты в ровную колоду.

— Какой картой ты себя представляешь? — внезапно спросил Талбот, закрывая дверцу.

— Дьявол, — с ощутимой иронией ответил Рокудо, и Талбот коротко засмеялся, а потом покачал головой. 

Рокудо ушёл, не прощаясь. Талбот подошёл к столу и взял верхнюю карту в колоде. Это был не Дьявол, конечно, — это был Маг.

***

— Ты называешь себя Десятым Вонголой? — спросил Хибари Кея с презрением, и Савада сжался под его высокомерным взглядом, в котором не было даже капли снисхождения. — Жалкое зрелище.

Больше Хибари не говорил, только атаковал, и Саваде приходилось сжимать зубы и кулаки и просто пытаться не расплакаться от своего бессилия, от ощущения, что он ничего не стоит, — что он ничем не сможет помочь этому несчастному миру. Что они — из-за его бессилия — никогда не смогут вернуться домой, назад в настоящее.

Это было насилие, и в нём не было ничего большего, чем насилие — ни попытки помочь, ни желания наставить или подсказать. Хибари методично нападал, подмечая слабые стороны и незамедлительно атакуя. 

Это было слишком жестоко. 

— Ты слаб, — сказал он, и кольцо Неба отозвалось на слова Хибари. Потеплело, будто бы ответило: «Да, но это ненадолго». А потом Хибари заключил его в сферу, в которую не проникал воздух.

Это было не справедливо.

Задыхаясь в сфере из пламени Облака, Савада едва ли мог о чём-то думать, однако сами собой в голову пришли мысли о справедливости. Правильно ли они поступают? 

В ответ на его тревожные размышления отозвалось кольцо Вонголы. Отозвалось теплом — и холодом. Нежным «ты пришёл» — и жёстким «ты опоздал».

— ...Я доверяю Вонголу тебе, наследник, — говорил мягкий голос Примо. — Не сбейся с пути.

Потом он улыбнулся и добавил:

— А если собьёшься, твои друзья непременно вернут тебя обратно.

...Первым, что увидел Савада, придя в себя, была спина уходящего Хибари.

***

Особняк Вонголы казался большим и как будто не обжитым. Рокудо Мукуро широким шагом шел по пустынным коридорам, но, заметив приоткрытую дверь, он остановился, а затем зашел в комнату.

— Какая неожиданная встреча, мастер Талбот, — сказал Рокудо, хитро прищурившись.

— Хранитель, — кивнул Талбот. — И не один, — добавил он, заметив появившегося в проёме вслед за ним Хибари Кею. Впрочем, тот всего лишь прислонился к дверному косяку, пока Рокудо направился к Талботу.

— Мы только что были у Девятого, мастер, он сказал, что вы обронили, — и подал колоду карт.

— В самом деле, — протянул Талбот. — Как же я мог их забыть.

Рокудо улыбался с нарочитой акульей беспечностью, и Талбот только вздохнул, когда он, распрощавшись, направился к выходу.

— Таро, — услышал он Хранителя Облака, — Что за нелепость.

Рокудо рассмеялся на эти слова.

— Как грубо.

— Ни за что не поверю, что ты воспринимаешь всю эту чушь всерьёз.

— Ну, кто знает, кто знает.

Хранители, переговариваясь, шли дальше по коридору, и Талбот ещё несколько мгновений слушал их приглушённые шаги. Затем он вытащил из колоды карту — Справедливость — и повертел между пальцами.

«Действительно, какая глупость», — подумал он и рассмеялся.

Карта, впрочем, прекрасно этим двоим подходила.

**Author's Note:**

> Дьявол. В прямом положении: всё, с чем традиционно ассоциируется грех; тупиковая ситуация. В перевёрнутом: бессилие, неравенство, деспотизм.
> 
> Маг. В прямом положении: возможность делать всё, что хочется, волеизъявление, решительность. В перевёрнутом: хитрость, корысть, злоупотребление властью.


End file.
